Generally, a conventional gardening shear comprises a pair of blades pivotally connected through a pivot, and the pivot further pivotally connects a pair of arms at the other side such that a user can operate the arms to cut plants through blades.
However, the conventional gardening shear is disadvantageous because: after pivotally connecting the arms with the blades, the gardening shear may become too long to be carried or stored easily if the arms cannot be folded. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a foldable gardening shear to overcome the problems presented above.